dragonagefandomcom_es-20200217-history
Entrada del códice: Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 2
} |sóloextracto = } |sortkey = Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 2 |nombre = Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 2 |subtitle = Ha nacido una profetisa |image = Entrada del códice Historia de la Capilla capítulo 2.jpg |número DAO = 195 (+1 EPP, +6 CG) |categoría DAO = Libros y canciones |ubicación DAO = En la capilla del castillo de Risco Rojo: planta baja. |categoría DA2 = Saber |ubicación DA2 = A book in the Kirkwall chantry on the podium where the Grand Cleric is standing, in Act 2. |ver también = Capilla |relacinado = * Entrada del códice: Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 1 * Entrada del códice: Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 3 * Entrada del códice: Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 4 |apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II |texto = Cuando la profetisa Andraste y su marido Maferath llegaron encabezando su horda bárbara, el sur de Tevinter se sumió en el caos. El imperio había repelido las invasiones del pasado, pero ahora no contaban con la protección de sus dioses, su ejército estaba destrozado y su país había sido consumido por la Ruina. Muchos creían que la invasión en aquel momento era otro de los milagros del Hacedor en la campaña de Andraste para propagar su palabra divina. Después de todo, Andraste era algo más que la sencilla mujer de un caudillo: era la prometida del Hacedor. Extasiado por su melódica voz mientras cantaba a los cielos en busca de orientación, el mismísimo Hacedor se apareció a Andraste, y le propuso que se fuera con él, dejando atrás el deficiente mundo de la humanidad. En su sabiduría, Andraste suplicó al Hacedor que regresara con su gente, y creara un paraíso en el mundo de los hombres. El Hacedor accedió, pero solo si todo el mundo abandonaba a los dioses falsos y aceptaba los mandamientos divinos del Hacedor. Armada con el conocimiento del único dios auténtico, Andraste comenzó la Exaltada Marcha en el debilitado imperio. Uno de los mandamientos del Hacedor, que la magia sirviera a los hombres en vez de gobernarlos, era música para los oídos de los desfavorecidos de Tevinter, que vivían bajo el yugo de los maeses. Las noticias de la Exaltada Marcha de Andraste, de sus milagros y de sus éxitos militares llegaron a todas partes. Aquellos que en el imperio pensaban que los viejos dioses los habían abandonado escucharon con fruición la palabra del Hacedor. Las legiones de ciudadanos intranquilos que destrozaban templos ahora lo hacían en el nombre del Hacedor y su profetisa, Andraste. Los ejércitos de Maferath conquistaban las tierras del sur de Tevinter y las palabras de Andraste conquistaban los corazones de sus habitantes. Se dice que el Hacedor sonrió al mundo en la batalla de los campos Valarian, en la que las fuerzas de Maferath desafiaron y derrotaron al ejército más numeroso que Tevinter pudo reunir. La parte septentrional del poderoso imperio ahora estaba a merced de los bárbaros. La fe en el Hacedor, potenciada por aquellos milagros, amenazaban con derribar los cimientos del imperio. Por supuesto, el corazón humano es más poderoso que cualquier arma y, cuando está herido, es capaz de realizar los actos más tenebrosos. —Extracto de ''Relatos de la destrucción de Thedas, por el hermano Genitivi, erudito de la Capilla'' }} en:Codex entry: The History of the Chantry: Chapter 2 ru:Кодекс: История Церкви, часть вторая